


For The First Time

by HalRose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen, Mentions of Lusamine - Freeform, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: What if Lillie got a Kanto starter Pokemon to protect her on her journey?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Pokemon fic, please leave comments?

**For The First Time**

  
Lillie felt nervous, she could see Professor Oak standing in the airport, waiting for her.Professor Kukui had already called on ahead to explain everything and Lusamine had been already taken on ahead to Pallet Town.  
Lillie wanted to go on ahead with her mother’s comatose body but Oak wanted to talk to her beforehand, besides- she didn't even know where to go. This was a foreign land to her  
This was not the Professor Oak she knew, however. No, the one back in Alola was this Oak’s cousin. They looked practically the same, except this Oak had much paler skin.

Lillie couldn't hide the fact she was nervous, usually she was so confident but this whole adventure was her idea and it took guts and confidence to plan it, Lillie never dreamed she would have ever done something like this.  
Oak knew of her plans to go alone to see Bill, but he refused to let her go alone. It was too dangerous.  
Lillie already knew it was, she wasn't a trainer...but she must admit the sound of a friend to keep her company was a pretty nice idea.  
“I'm not a trainer though, Professor.”  
“I know, but you have to understand it's for your own safety. Things are different from Alola, a lot different and even though you may not battle, you are allowed to have them as friends and companions. I understand in Alola, you had your friends and Professor Kukui to look after you and make sure you got to places safely. But not everywhere is as relaxed as Alola. People and Pokemon are dangerous alike and you must be prepared.”

She nodded, she’d seen bits and pieces on the news of what had been going on in other regions  
“I thought you had to be a Pokemon trainer to have Pokemon…” she said softly  
“No” Oak smiled, taking her hand.  
“Let me show you and help you, alright?” He asked her softly “It's okay to ask for help.”  
Lillie was still learning about the world, in fact word had travelled from Alola to all the regions, Lusamine was all over the news.  
“I just..l just don't want people to hate me for what my mother had done…” she whispered

Oak’s heart broke, he knew it was hard for her and he knew people would like her, she wasn't like her mother at all.  
“The fact you're going out of your way to help your mother despite everything, says a lot about you Lillie. You are much more than what you think you are.”  
Lillie smiled, hesitating for a moment before following him to the van and getting in.  
“So… tell me about the Pokemon here.” She grinned, sitting down next to his assistant, Tracey Sketchit.  
“Where do we begin?” Tracey joked

  
**-hours later-**

  
Lillie was expecting Pallet Town to be a lot bigger, she was surprised at how peaceful it was for its size.. She was surprised nobody was paying attention to her, except as they passed her they would wave at her.  
She would wave back.

Lusamine was being looked after in the top floor of the Pokemon Lab and Lillie grinned - it was a lot messier on the inside of this lab, yet it looked so clean and polished on the outside. The total opposite of Kukui’s lab  
There were so many Pokemon here too, she recognised a bunch of Tauros, a Muk that was oddly coloured to her and a Milktank was resting under a tree, happily snoozing.  
The other Pokemon outside noticed her and stopped and smiled, waving at Lillie and she smiled a happy smile, waving back. She could have spent hours here if she wasn't here on an urgent matter.  
There were so many Pokemon she could see for miles and miles upon the land stretching beyond what she could see.  
Oak called her over to a table with three Pokeballs on it, he opened them and Lillie stepped back as three cute Pokemon stepped on the table

Bulbasaur was a cute plant Pokemon, it was happy and loved to play - it would often make pictures with its vines behind the other Pokemon’s backs. Lillie laughed, she liked this one a lot.  
She found the other two Pokemon were called Squirtle and Charmander - the two on the table seemed to enjoyed playfully teasing the other and they didn't mean to cause harm.  
Lillie knew who she wanted to choose, just by the way these three Pokemon acted.  
Lillie walked forwards, walking towards one of the three.  
“Hi there, I’m Lillie. Would one of you like to come be my friend?”  
The young, small Bulbasaur leaped into her arms.

“That there, is a female Bulbasaur. Would you like to give it a name?” Tracey asked softly from the doorway, watching the other Pokemon misbehave, which he quickly sorted with tummy rubs and some food.  
Lillie looked down at her Bulbasaur and smiled.  
“How about Hope for a name, how do you like that?”  
The Bulbasaur grinned and licked her, snuggling and sitting in her arms.  
“I guess you're happy then, Hope.” Oak grinned. He passed Lillie a red and white normal Pokeball.  
“Bulba! Bulbasaur!”  
Lillie took the Pokeball and grinned.  
“What an introduction,hey professor?” Tracey laughed

For the first time in a while, Lillie felt like she’d accomplished something good. For the first time in forever, Lillie had made a friend, one that wasn't going to be frozen or taken away from her.


End file.
